King of Anything
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Lily tells Severus she is engaged to James


**King of Anything**

_This story has nothing to do with the song "King of Anything" (which I don't own, by the way). I just like the title._

_Here's the background on this story- Severus never called Lily a Mudblood, but he still joined the Death Eaters. Now, he's Dumbledore's spy. Lily is still his friend. Both of them are 21 years old. Forget the prophecy and forget Harry. But don't forget James..._

_This story isn't too good, in my opinion, but I needed something to post!_

**XxXxX**

"And of course, if I'm correct, we will be able to have conquered this site by March," Moody droned. Severus sighed, crossing his arms. This was getting more boring by the minute. Stupid Moody and his God damn speeches and reports and statistics. How did he expect everybody to pay extremely close attention to him if he was being deadly boring? More than once, the newly appointed Potions Master had turned to stare out the window. But every time he did, he'd get a huffy cough from Moody telling him to pay attention.

Severus gave a quick glance at the clock. Moody had been rambling on for the better part of the past hour. After this, Dumbledore would start talking again. And then Weasley would talk. Then Sirius would talk. Then he would talk. Then Dumbledore would talk. Then they would leave.

What a long meeting this was going to be...

It was even more annoying because he was standing. He had arrived late and there were only two vacant seats. Molly Weasley was about to take one of them, and another lady was due to arrive at some point during the meeting and the other chair was reserved for her. So he was stuck leaning against the wall, near the door. Perhaps if Sirius started another disagreement sometime during the meeting, he would cause enough commotion that nobody would notice if Severus slipped away...

He didn't even notice that Moody had finished and Dumbledore was back up at the podium since he was so lost in his thoughts. "Well, thank you very much, Alastor, for that very... informative speech." He clapped politely, then continued. "Now, before I let Arthur come up to the podium, there is one more thing I have to-"

At that, the door to the meeting room slammed open and in came Lily Evans. "I'm so sorry I'm later than I thought I would be," she said, gasping for breath. Severus looked her over. Her brilliant red hair was a mess. Probably from the wind. A few people stood up to look at her. Passing Severus by, Lily walked to the center of the circle. "But I've got some BRILLIANT news!"

"What is it, Lily?" asked Sirius. Other people also seemed interested. Lily Evans always had the undivided attention of the people she spoke to.

She shut her eyes for a moment, then started to laugh. "I'm engaged!"

People started to gasp and squeal with delight. "Engaged?" "With whom?" "Oh, I'm so happy!" "Well, who is it?"

But Lily couldn't stop laughing. She seemed so happy, as if she was giving off light. When she finally composed herself, she announced her fiancee's name with delight, excitement, and amazement:

"James Potter!"

At this, everyone in the meeting room was so interested in Lily. All the women started to squeal and the room was getting louder and louder. Laughter, shouts of congratulations, people surrounding Lily. The air was so happy and light and care-free. Nobody cared about the meeting anymore. Nobody cared if Voldemort won. Nobody cared if the roof burned down. It was too happy for any of that.

But the laughter and excitement ended when the Order members heard the door slam home.

They all turned to look at the door. There was nobody there. No one came in. "Who left?" Molly Weasley asked.

Lily looked around the room. She saw everyone when she came in. Nobody seemed to be missing...

Then it hit her.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile, and she dashed out of the room.

She knew where he was going...

**XxXxX**

She Apparated and found herself outside of a playground in the pouring rain. And he was there, staring absentmindedly at the swings. He was leaning against a tree. She walked over to him and saw that his eyes were red and that he was crying. "Severus," she said softly. "What are you doing here? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

He glanced at her, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he stuttered and she doubted it was from the rain.

"I doubt that," she said. "Now come. Tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" he snapped. For a second, there was an awkward pause. Then he said, "Sorry. But I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you can talk to me about everything," she said, gently touching his shoulder.

"No, I can't."

"Of course you-"

"Not anymore."

She looked at him, surprised and confused. "What do you mean 'anymore'? Nothing's changed."

"Nothing's changed!" He scoffed. "Lily, _everything _has changed. Everything that is anything has changed. Nothing is the same anymore."

"How so? I don't see anything different."

"I... of course, something's different! You're _engaged, _for Merlin's sake, everything is different."

She put her hands on her hips. "That's what this is about? You're upset about James and I getting married? I know you don't like him but, honestly, this is so immature of you!"

"Immature of me? Lily, he made my Hogwarts years a hell! He's taken nearly everything away from me and now he's taking you away as well." She couldn't tell how much he was crying, but she was starting to make out the tears in the midst of the rain.

"Severus. I don't belong to anyone. Not to you. Not to him. Never did. Never will. I am my own person and I will be that way forever." She sighed. "As for Hogwarts... he was damn cruel to you. But Severus, we were kids. We're adults now, and even though enemies will still be enemies, he won't be constantly hexing you!"

"You wouldn't know..."

She wrapped her arms around him and looked him in the eye. "Me marrying James doesn't change anythinb between you and me. We'll still be best friends forever."

"He won't let you talk to me. I gaurantee it."

She gave a cold laugh. "If he doesn't let me talk to you, I will politely kick his nuts and walk away."

He gave her a shocked look. "You'd choose me over him?"

"I... That's not what I mean. I don't want him tying me up." Then she paused. "I love you both, Severus. You're my best friend, but he's... well, my lover. I love you, but I love him too."

"I love you, Lily," he admitted, trying not to look her in the eye. "I love you with everything I have."

She didn't know how to respond, but she hugged him tighter. "I don't want getting married to change my life. Not in that way. And if it does, then I will end it. If this is a mistake on my part, then I will admit it. But I don't think it is." She hesitated, then kissed him on the cheek in a friendly sort of way. "Come on, what are we doing standing in the rain like a couple of retards?" He smiled, still in awe at the fact that she kissed him. "Ready to go back to Headquarters?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going back like this. I'm going home!"

She laughed. "I think I will too!" She let go of him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and she Apparated away. He sighed into the wind then Apparated himself, touching his cheek.


End file.
